


Straight Ahead

by Aisalynn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, spoilers for episode 5x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisalynn/pseuds/Aisalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ferryman’s words echoed in her head.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Whatever you do, whatever happens, do not look back.</i></p><p> </p><p>So she stayed where she was,staring straight ahead clasping Killian's right hand in hers and willing the darkness around them to finally break and for them all to enter world of life at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quickly written ficlet, because when Hook said his line in last night's episode about every ring being a sad story this popped into my mind and I couldn't resist.

The river was rough. When they had used it to make their way into the Underworld it had been calm, smooth, but now the small boat rocked as the dark water pushed at them, the frail wood groaning as the river tried to force them back, to go along with the current that would take them deeper and deeper into death. 

Emma pressed closer to Killian on their seat at the front, huddling into his warmth as the cold spray leaped up over the sides of the boat and soaked their clothes. She wanted to see how Henry and her parents were doing on the other side of the boat, but the Ferryman’s words echoed in her head.

_Whatever you do, whatever happens, do not look back._

So she stayed where she was,staring straight ahead clasping Killian's right hand in hers and willing the darkness around them to finally break and for them all to enter world of life at last. 

It was time for her to look ahead anyway.

“You know,” she said quietly, “I’ve been thinking about our conversation in Camelot. About our future.” 

Killian lightly squeezed her hand. “Aye, love. I have too.” 

“The thing is though, I don’t want to wait for it to start anymore.” She took a deep breath. “I think we should get married.” 

At her words there was a small gasp from her mother followed by her father immediately shushing her, but Emma ignored them, looking only at Hook. At his wide eyes and the way his mouth had dropped slightly in surprise, and the thin scar on his neck that could still be seen even in the dim light. It was another reason not to wait, she thought. A reminder that she had almost lost him for good. 

“You know, based on all the--what do you call them--“rom coms” you had me watch with you, I thought it was traditional in your world to wait for me to ask you.” 

She shrugged. “We’re not in my world.”

The darkness of the Underworld pressed down around them, only the light from the Ferryman’s lantern breaking it, reflecting on the rapid water of the river around them as the boat pushed on. 

Killian titled his head in concession. “Fair point.” 

“Besides,” she traced her thumb lightly over one of the rings on his hand. “I thought it would nice if you had a ring with a happy story instead of sad one.”

He sucked in a breath, his hand tightening around hers. “You’re serious.”

Emma pressed the back of his hand against her chest, where the ring he gave her still hung from her neck. “I think it’s time we both stop wearing our sad stories, don’t you?” 

He kissed her. His left arm wrapped around her to pull her close and his right hand slid up into her hair and she couldn’t help but place her palm lightly on his neck, feeling the pulse of life underneath the scar tissue that meant he was alive, he was here, and god, had she missed this, missed him. 

“ _Yes_ ,” he breathed into the kiss. “Emma.” He kissed her again. “Yes. Marry me?”

Emma took a shaky breath and leaned her forehead against his, curling her hands in his jacket to pull him even closer. “Yes,” she whispered. She felt no fear at giving the answer. Their future together was going to start now. 

She pulled away enough to look back across the water, and she could finally see the gate to the other side--a small glimmer of light breaking the darkness.


End file.
